This invention pertains to the art of fluid fittings and, more particularly, to mounting arrangements for each fittings.
The invention is particularly applicable to a bulkhead type mounting for quick-connect couplings of the type described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,114,853 of Medvick and 4,378,028 to Weber, et al. Although the invention will be described with particular reference to use on the female body portion of such a coupling, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and uses.
Fluid couplings of the type described in the above-identified patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated hereinto by reference, generally comprise separate male and female body portions that may be selectively connected and disconnected in fluid communicating relation with each other. In selected applications, one of the body portions is closely received in a panel aperture, and a panel nut is typically disposed on a threaded end of the body portion. The panel nut is removed when the body portion is first inserted into the aperture. The body portion is advanced into the aperture until a shoulder or enlarged diameter portion abuts one side of the panel. The panel nut is then run up on the threaded end of the body portion from the other side of the panel to securely mount the body portion relative thereto. Once the body portion is secured to the panel, a compression-type fitting or other suitable connecting structure is mounted to the body portion at the terminus of the threaded end portion. The opposed end of the body portion is disposed in a cantilevered relationship from the panel for selective engagement with a mating coupling body portion.
Although this conventional panel mounting arrangement has met with substantial commercial success, a few areas remain for improvement. Namely, the axial extension of the coupling body portion friom the panel is fixed since the panel is disposed intermediate a fixed shoulder or enlarged diameter portion and the panel nut. Dimensional requirements in different environments may render alteration of this predetermined axial length advantageous. Even one-eighth or one-quarter of an inch can be crucial. As a result, it has been considered desirable to have the capability of adjusting the axial extension of the body portion from the panel.
It also has been considered desirable to shorten the amount of axial extension of the coupling body portion from the panel. Undue torque can otherwise be transferred to the panel and panel nut under the conventional arrangement. It has been considered desirable, therefore, to provide a central mounting area on the coupling body portion to achieve a shorter axial extension from the panel.
Still further, it is deemed desirable to effect a reduction in the overall axial length of the coupling body portion. In this manner, the closed dimensional requirements on either side of the panel may be alleviated somewhat to provide greater room for fitting installation, replacement, and the like.
The subject invention is deemed to overcome the above noted problems and others in an efficient and economical manner. The invention provides greater versatility and adjustability for a bulkhead mounting arrangement.